Gritos en la oscuridad
by Mirkran
Summary: Era una sensación asfixiante, agobiante y aterradora. Luchaba por mantenerse con vida en un lugar hostil, con dos personas que harían de su vida un vil infierno. Nunca imaginaría lo que pasaría al final de su tormento. Escrito para el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". No hay femslash.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Advertencia: **__Este fic contiene violencia. Leer con discreción._

* * *

**Gritos en la oscuridad**

Miró en todas direcciones, pero sólo la oscuridad le devolvía la mirada. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida y superficial, su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho como desesperado por salir del cuerpo que la alojaba y sus nervios clamaban en protesta. Las últimas dos horas habían sido una sinfonía de visiones borrosas, voces agresivas, golpes brutales y dolor, mucho dolor. Hasta donde sabía, no era culpable de ningún crimen, pues se las había arreglado para tratar de no causar problemas a nadie.

Luz cegadora.

Pansy Parkinson quería taparse los ojos, pero sus manos estaban atadas por detrás de una silla de madera, austera y dura. No tenía idea de por qué mierda estaba allí, incapaz de moverse o pedir ayuda. Ella no padecía de claustrofobia, pero le daba la sensación que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor, contribuyendo a la sobrecarga sensorial que la tenía en estado de shock.

Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la situación se hiciese mucho peor.

Fueron diez minutos, pero para Pansy bien pudieron transcurrir diez horas. La única puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos hombres entraron, altos y amenazantes. Ninguno de los dos llevaba una varita y Pansy dedujo que eran muggles. Luego, la verdad la atenazó con la fuerza de un gigante.

—¿Dónde está?

Por un momento, Pansy no supo a qué se estaba refiriendo el desconocido. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para decir siquiera una palabra.

Dolor.

Sentía su mejilla derecha muy caliente. No pudo ver, pero supo que había sido golpeada con violencia.

—¡Dónde está!

—No… no sé de qué hablan.

—¡Mentirosa!

Y el dolor lacerante volvió, más intenso que la primera vez. Pansy estaba desahuciada. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante trato? Su vida había resultado ser una cadena ininterrumpida de desgracias desde que esa condenada guerra acabó con todas sus perspectivas de futuro. No le permitieron volver al colegio y, por lo mismo, le era imposible encontrar un trabajo decente. Sus errores pasados parecían estar pasándole factura en ese momento, pero ese no era el lugar ni el tiempo para pensar en ello.

—¿Dónde está el dinero? —El secuestrado volvió a golpear a Pansy al no hallar respuesta—. ¡Sabemos que tú lo tomaste!

El dinero. Al fin, Pansy pudo entender qué era lo que deseaban esos hombres.

Recordó vagar por una calle céntrica de Londres, maldiciendo su suerte y buscando una forma de solucionar sus problemas. Aquellos tiempos en los que se burlaba de las chicas de otras casas en el colegio parecían haber transcurrido hace siglos atrás. No le importaba que no fuese la alumna más atractiva, pero sí tenía un arma con la cual defenderse.

Arma que no le iba a ayudar en nada a rehacer su vida. O al menos eso era lo que creía.

En ese tiempo, Pansy había conseguido un trabajo muy mal remunerado, tanto que ni siquiera le permitía pagar un arriendo. El sueldo indigno que recibía sólo le alcanzaba para alimentarse, pero debía estar agradecida de tener el estómago lleno por lo menos. Y mientras buscaba un basurero para arrojar las sobras que por manía no comía, halló una maleta negra y grande. Preguntándose quién demonios tiraría algo así a la basura, Pansy la sacó y deshizo el mecanismo de bloqueo con un simple encantamiento.

Apenas podía creerlo.

Debía haber por lo menos un millón de libras esterlinas en esa maleta. No necesitaba ser una experta en tipo de cambio para comprender que acababa de ser bendecida por la buena suerte. No le importó si esa absurda cantidad de dinero le podía pertenecer a alguien, tomó la maleta y fue directamente a Gringotts.

Nunca imaginó que tomar esa maleta le conduciría a semejante destino.

Pansy fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por una inesperada y dolorosa opresión en su abdomen. Acababa de ser golpeada otra vez.

—¡Vamos, puta desgraciada! ¡Quiero saber dónde mierda dejaste el dinero!

Y otro golpe furibundo hizo que Pansy vomitara sobre sus piernas. Gimió lastimeramente, pero nada dijo. No quería que unos patanes le arrebataran la posibilidad de surgir.

—Vete… vete a la mierda —musitó ella, tosiendo e ignorando el pestilente olor en su boca.

Pansy se arrepentiría de provocar a sus captores.

* * *

En un innominado callejón del centro de Londres, una mujer examinaba un contenedor de basura con detenimiento. Compuso una mueca de decepción al no hallar lo que buscaba. Esperaba hallar una maleta con mucho dinero dentro de ésta, pero no había nada más que desperdicios en ese contenedor.

Hermione Granger bufó de frustración. No quería creer que el soplo no fuese más que una mentira, pero la evidencia así parecía sugerirlo. Volvió a examinar el contenedor, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese darle alguna pista sobre lo que había ocurrido con la esquiva maleta.

Notó que la basura había sido revuelta, como si alguien se hubiese metido a recoger la maleta. Además, supo que ese basurero ya no le entregaría más pistas… a menos que la misma basura pudiera hablar. Usó un encantamiento para buscar cualquier huella digital entre los desperdicios, por leve que fuese, y su exploración rindió los frutos esperados.

Alguien había tomado la maleta.

Y sabía quién lo había hecho.

Hermione se dirigió a su próximo destino. Si su intuición no le fallaba, existía un solo lugar al que podría haber ido quien tomó la maleta.

* * *

Los secuestradores habían desaparecido y Pansy quedó sola con sus heridas y su humillación. Todavía sentía aquella ácida repugnancia proveniente de su interior, sin mencionar el dolor en sus mejillas y su vientre. Recordaba haber escuchado que golpear a una mujer era un crimen en sí mismo, pero esos sujetos parecían no haber caído en la cuenta de ello. Todo lo que les importaba era el dinero, dinero que ni siquiera sabía si les pertenecía a ellos.

La oscuridad había retornado y con ella, la desesperación. Pansy estaba más asustada que en la batalla de Hogwarts. Al menos tenía la opción de escapar de esa desastrosa contienda, pero en esa ocasión no existía la más ligera posibilidad de librarse de sus ataduras. No podía moverse, apenas podía hablar y no podía ver. Incluso podía darse la casualidad que alguien estuviera con ella, esperando por el momento perfecto para hacer Merlín sabía qué atrocidad.

Sin embargo, aquella sería una breve calma antes de la tormenta.

El tiempo transcurría de una manera extraña en la negrura. Podía contraerse o dilatarse de acuerdo a las emociones de alguien. La única forma que Pansy tenía para medir el tiempo era la medida de su hambre. No había comido nada desde que fue secuestrada y bien podría ser la última vez que probara algún bocado. Sin embargo, el hecho que todavía no se pusiese a berrear de terror le daba cierta esperanza.

Los secuestradores volvieron, pero en esa ocasión no venían con manos vacías. La luz direccional volvió a lastimar la vista de Pansy y tardó más en notar la presencia de sus captores. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la vibrante claridad, se dio cuenta que su estancia en la casa del terror apenas había comenzado.

—Bueno, querida ramera, si no nos quieres decir dónde está el dinero por las buenas, entonces lo harás por las malas, te lo aseguro.

Pansy sintió cómo su corazón se daba prisa por latir. Todo ese castigo había sido un mero aperitivo.

—Como la violencia por sí sola no parece funcionar en ti, creo que esto sí lo hará.

No le gustó la mirada de aquellos dos energúmenos, para nada. Uno de ellos se aproximó a ella y esperó por una forma particularmente violenta de tortura, pero el dolor jamás llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que uno de los secuestradores había sacado un cuchillo y estaba deshaciendo sus ligaduras. Pronto, pudo ponerse de pie, no sin un ligero dolor en sus piernas a causa de haber pasado tanto tiempo en esa silla.

—¿Me van a liberar?

Ambos captores soltaron carcajadas estridentes que resonaron ad infinitum en la exigua habitación.

—¿Liberarte? ¿De verdad crees eso, pequeña mocosa insolente?

Pansy se atrevió a encogerse de hombros, aunque lo hizo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

—¿Para qué otra cosa me desataron?

El segundo secuestrador la tomó por detrás y la sujetó por debajo de las axilas, aprisionando sus brazos. Quien hablaba con ella se acercó lentamente y acarició su rostro con comedida lujuria brillando en los pozos negros que tenía por ojos.

—Dicen que para una mujer no hay humillación peor que tener relaciones sexuales en contra de su voluntad. ¿Sabes adónde vamos con esto?

Por supuesto que Pansy lo sabía, y no le gustaba para nada. De todos los escenarios posibles, aquel era el más oscuro y torcido que podía imaginar. Aprovechó que estaba libre de pies y manos para intentar huir, pero la condenada puerta estaba cerrada con candado. Pansy podría haberse reído de sí misma por creer que podía escapar sin sus ataduras, pero la situación no era en absoluto cómica. El segundo secuestrador volvió a atenazarla con sus brazos y la arrastró hacia el centro de la estancia.

—Si no quieres sufrir este horror, dime dónde está el dinero o qué hiciste con él.

Alguien había dicho que la vida estaba hecha de elecciones, las cuales definían el destino de una persona. Pansy, en ese preciso instante, no tenía idea qué hacer. No podía vivir apropiadamente sin el dinero ni podía ser ultrajada por esos truhanes. Necesitaba más tiempo, pero era ese recurso en específico del que no disponía.

Y los secuestradores no tenían paciencia. Ni misericordia.

—¿No nos dirás? Bueno, disfruta del espectáculo, porque serás la estrella de este show.

Pansy pataleó, movió los brazos, hizo de todo para tratar de zafarse, pero era lo mismo no hacer nada. Iba a ser violada por esos dos sujetos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Gritó al tope de sus pulmones, forcejeaba inútilmente mientras uno de ellos le arrancó la blusa y quien la sostenía manoseó sus pechos con descaro.

Mientras sus vaqueros eran arrancados con poco decoro, Pansy creyó que estaba en el infierno.

* * *

Había ocurrido justo como imaginaba. Hermione supo que un cambio de moneda se había realizado en Gringotts por la cantidad de un millón de libras esterlinas. Sin embargo, lo que la hizo sentirse incómoda fue el hallazgo que hizo mientras recorría el trayecto entre el banco y la presunta víctima.

Una varita.

Hermione sabía a quién estaba buscando, pero la varita le ayudaría a confirmar de manera definitiva la identidad del ladrón de la maleta. Identificar a la misma persona por dos métodos diferentes era un procedimiento de rutina en una investigación. Con ese propósito en mente, acudió a la tienda de Ollivander. Allí comprobó que su investigación iba por el camino correcto.

No podía creer que la víctima fuese una chica que hubiera albergado un resentimiento corrosivo hacia ella en el colegio.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía tiempo para eso. Una vida podía estar en peligro y tenía que hacer su trabajo, con indiferencia de lo que sintiese al respecto.

No tenía ni las más remota idea de cuál era el aspecto de las personas que asaltaron a Pansy Parkinson. Miró en todas direcciones y halló una cámara de seguridad que colgaba de un poste de alumbrado público. Agradeció saber tantos encantamientos y empleó uno de sus tantos sortilegios para obtener imágenes en vivo de la cámara. Con otro hechizo logró identificar a los sujetos y obtener la dirección en la cual vivían.

Tal vez Hermione no fuera la mejor en combate, pero sí había algo seguro. Ella era un as de la investigación.

* * *

Yacía desnuda sobre el piso frío e inclemente, temblando como si estuviera en pleno polo sur. Sus captores habían abusado de ella, una y otra vez, golpeándola de vez en cuando y cada vez que opusiera alguna resistencia. Sus temblores se hacían más violentos al recordar esas manos callosas surcar su piel con libidinosa ansiedad.

Y esa sensación.

Esa maldita sensación que la hacía lanzar gritos desgarradores, clamores lastimeros que nadie escucharía. Fue forzada a hacer cosas indecibles con su boca, sin mencionar lo que pasó en su intimidad. Su feminidad fue violada, su dignidad hecha añicos y estaba segura que, si alguna vez salía de allí, iría directo al puente del Támesis para quitarse la vida. No valía la pena existir con esa pesada carga curvando su espalda.

Y seguía gritando por un escape que parecía imposible.

En posición fetal, como protegiéndose de un peligro invisible, Pansy siguió exclamando gracias a sus recuerdos. Lágrimas mancharon las tablas austeras del piso, sollozos mudos escapaban de su boca y pensamientos ponzoñosos se alojaban sin permiso dentro de su ser, como siempre ocurría en esas situaciones. Las imágenes de su terrible experiencia volvían de manera implacable, reviviendo a cada momento los detalles del suplicio por el que tuvo que pasar.

Unos ruidos sordos se escucharon afuera de la habitación, y Pansy creyó que sus dos captores venían con ánimos de obtener información. Temió el rechinar de los goznes y la aparición de esas dos siluetas que la enviarían nuevamente hacia la perdición. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, una sola persona estaba de pie en el umbral. La luz direccional volvió a encenderse y Pansy contempló la imagen de la mujer que más odió durante el colegio. No obstante, eso poco o nada le importó.

Nunca estuvo tan agradecida de ver a Hermione Granger frente a ella.

Olvidando siete años de odio y resentimiento, Pansy se puso de pie y corrió hacia Hermione. La abrazó con fuerza, deshaciéndose en llanto y en hipidos de desconsuelo. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, sin esperar que Pansy reaccionara de esa forma. Mientras cargaba con ella hacia la salida, pensó en la clase de horrores que debió sufrir para acabar así. Envió un Patronus para avisar a su jefe que la situación estaba bajo control y el rehén había sido rescatado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo, aparte de ropa?

Pansy, entre todo el terror que había soportado, comprendió que Hermione la había rescatado, pese a la animadversión entre ellas. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo y ayudarla en una situación desesperante. Pansy siempre se había burlado del afán de Hermione para ayudar a todo el mundo y de muchas cosas más, pero esa vez, le debía la vida a aquella cualidad de quien fuese su enemiga.

—Necesito… descansar… y comer.

Hermione sonrió empáticamente.

—Por supuesto. Podrás comer y dormir todo lo que quieras. A partir de mañana tendrás tratamiento psicológico para superar lo que sea que te pasó dentro de esa casa.

Pansy compuso una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en muchas horas.

Después de ese encuentro, dos cosas jamás volvieron a ocurrir.

Nunca más tomó una maleta abandonada y nunca más vio a Hermione Granger como una enemiga.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, ésta es mi respuesta al reto arriba mencionado. Quise crear un relato que no se apoyara tanto en la caracterización de Pansy y que al mismo tiempo planteé una situación que le podría pasar a cualquiera. Espero haber transmitido con precisión las sensaciones correspondientes. Dejo a la imaginación del lector el motivo por el cual los secuestradores querían la maleta.

Un saludo.


End file.
